Fenghuang
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Purple | Feather colors = Gray and white | Clothing = Purple robe with gold trimming | Also known as = Phang Huang | Status = Banished to oblivion; presumed deceased | Residence = The Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace (formerly) The Northern Mountains (formerly) Chorh-Gom Prison (formerly) Oblivion | Affiliation(s) = The former Furious Five (formerly) | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Oogway (formerly) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po | First appearance = "Owl Be Back" | Last appearance = "A Stitch in Time" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "Owl Be Back". |Student(s) = Po (temporarily)}} Fenghuang is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and the online game Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. She served as one of the primary recurring villains of the series. Fenghuang was once part of the former Furious Five, but after being dubbed the most powerful out of the quintet, she challenged Oogway and lost, fleeing to the Northern Mountains for refuge. Many years later, she attempted and failed multiple times to take vengeance upon the Jade Palace, resulting in her repeated incarceration at Chorh-Gom Prison. Her final attempt on revenge resulted in her banishment to oblivion by the Shuyong Tree. Biography Background ]] Fenghuang was once one of Oogway's students at the Jade Palace and part of the former Furious Five. Oogway had recognized special skills within Fenghuang, which he then refined in his mentoring sessions with her. As she trained, she gradually grew stronger and stronger until she was the most powerful of the Five. It was most likely this recognition that caused her heart to grow dark and change. ]] One day, Fenghuang approached Oogway and challenged him to a fight, believing that she deserved to be the new master of the Jade Palace. Oogway had anticipated this (having built an inescapable owl-shaped cage just for her), but he still had to fight and defeat her in order to get her inside it. After a long battle, Fenghuang found that she couldn't defeat Oogway. But before he could contain her, she fled away from the palace. A rumor eventually sparked that she had made refuge in the Northern Mountains, too afraid of Oogway to return to the Jade Palace. In Legends of Awesomeness meeting Fenghuang in "Owl Be Back"]] One day during a battle, Po's unexpected use of the Thundering Wind Hammer, one of the Seven Impossible Moves, unnerved Shifu and the Five. When Po inquired why they were afraid, Shifu took him to the archives and showed him a picture of the past Furious Five. Fenghuang was shown as one of them, but was crossed out, and Shifu explained to Po that she had become "twisted and dark", as all of the most powerful members of the Five had before her. During a talk with Monkey, Po learned more about Fenghuang's past, and grew worried that he would become evil as well, as he was the most powerful. ]] Po eventually left the Valley of Peace in order to protect his friends, who feared that he would become evil, and he traveled into the Northern Mountains. When he nearly fell to his death, Fenghuang unexpectedly appeared, grabbed him and carried him to her lair. She correctly guessed that he was from the Jade Palace, recognizing the scent of the sandalwood incense she disliked. Upon meeting her, Po asked the owl what it was like being evil. Curious, Fenghuang asked Po who told him she was evil, and mentioned Oogway. Po told her Oogway was gone, news which excited Fenghuang, who was convinced that with Oogway out of the way, nothing could stop her from conquering the Valley of Peace. She attempted to entice Po to join her, but the panda refused and they two briefly fought before Fenghuang took off and left Po in her lair, promising that he would eventually come around to her way of thinking. Returning to the Jade Palace, she first confronted Shifu (who at the moment held the same incense she disliked), and the two engaged in combat. Fenghuang's sharp and swift kung fu skills overwhelmed both Shifu and the Furious Five, and just as she had Shifu at her mercy, Po came crashing in on a hang-glider made out of Fenghuang's feathers, collected from her lair. As they fought, Fenghuang asked Po why would he fight for friends who had wanted him gone. Though this affected Po momentarily, he used the Thundering Wind Hammer technique to attack the owl, but surprisingly she blocked the move, slyly commenting, "What you cannot absorb, you deflect." 's cage]] Once again, Fenghuang tried to sway Po to her side, and offered to show him another of the Seven Impossible Moves, and Po displayed more and more interest in joining her. After she taught him the Mongolian Fireball, Fenghuang ordered Po to kill Shifu. Po, seeming willing to do so, took a sword and struck, and Shifu gasped and closed his eyes. While put off guard in her supposed triumph, Fenghuang was trapped in the owl-shaped cage Oogway had designed for her by Po, who had only been pretending to be evil, and had stabbed Shifu with a fake sword he had gotten earlier from Tang the Toy Vendor. Outraged, she was then towed away to Chorh-Gom Prison, swearing that she would have her revenge on Po. In "Crane on a Wire" she returned to the Valley of Peace, having escaped prison and destroyed the owl-shaped cage that once held her, and crashed Mr. Ping's charity auction for the new Children's Hospital. She fought Po and the Furious Five, publicly humiliating Crane by throwing him into a wall. But her attacks soon failed due to Po and the Five using iron to shield against her talons, which became damaged, and she fled back to the mountains again to heal. Crane stayed behind while Po and the rest of the Furious Five went after her. While climbing the mountain, Po and the others again fought the owl, who now had new steel talons. Fenghuang soon defeated them, however, Crane showed up and helped his comrades, challenging Fenghuang in an aerial battle with help from Po. Their fight led into the Valley of Peace, where Po was knocked out, leaving Crane to fight Fenghuang alone. Seeing him panic, Fenghuang proceeded to laugh at Crane, who took her on and managed to defeat the owl himself. In "The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding", Fenghuang made a cameo in a flashback where she and the other Furious Five members of her generation stopped Master Ding from taking over the Valley of Peace. "]] In "A Stitch in Time", Fenghuang has mastered five additional Impossible Moves and used them to defeat Shifu and the Furious Five in the Jade Palace, saving the fifth new one (the Flying Ring of Energy) just for Po, then Po uses the Shuyong Seeds to learn how to avoid the new Fenghuang's move, but she manage to go back in time with him and finds out about the Shuyong seeds that Po had found. Upon managed to steal them and grow her own Shuyong seeds, Fenghuang started going back in time to prevent the birth of Shifu and the Furious Five. ' ability to be in many places at the same time]] When she planned to go back in time to prevent Po's birth, Po grabbed onto Fenghuang with the resulting battle causing the Shuyong seeds to fall and send both of them back to the beginning of time where they find themselves before the Shuyong Tree. Upon the Shuyong Tree judging Po and Fenghuang even after they bested the Shuyong Tree's guardians, the Shuyong Tree deemed Po worthy of using its fruit and the Shuyong Tree used its powers to send Fenghuang into oblivion. Afterwards, Po restored time to the way it was and burned the Shuyong seeds, except for one that he did not notice. In Tales of Po Coming soon! Personality Fenghuang was once a diligent student in the art of kung fu, demonstrating natural talent that enabled her to quickly grasp the teachings of . It was this talent that prompted Oogway into mentoring the owl personally, until she blossomed as the most powerful member of the Furious Five of her generation. This made Fenghuang's heart turn dark, believing that, as the strongest, she deserved to rule, leading to her corruption. As a result, Fenghuang became villainous and power-hungry. She also has a cowardly side, as she was too afraid to face Oogway a second time after he defeated her; she only returned for a second attempt at a takeover after learning that Oogway was dead, and she is a self-confessed cheater, not above making snarky comments to others. Despite her dishonorable and self-absorbed nature, it is possible that Fenghuang has a merciful side to her, or else simply a desire to have people around that she can use for her own benefit, as she saved Po from falling to uncertain depths in the cold mountains by her own free will. Fenghuang also seemed to see Po as a potential disciple, as she repeatedly tried to persuade him into joining her with promises of power and glory. Fighting style As the most powerful former-member of the former Furious Five, Fenghuang demonstrates a swift and graceful fighting style, some of which involved the use of several secret, rather mystical kung fu techniques to overpower her opponents, such as the Thundering Wind Hammer and the Mongolian Fireball. She has even claimed she could teach Po all of the Impossible Moves. She also utilizes the sharp blades on the tips of her wing feathers, which are sharp enough to cut cleanly through hard rock. Another notable display of her kung fu skills was shown when she challenged Master Oogway, who was considered the greatest kung fu master ever, and though she was ultimately no match for the ancient tortoise, she managed to put up a decent fight against him before fleeing. Relationships Oogway Fenghuang was once a protégé of Oogway, who mentored her to become a powerful warrior. However, Fenghuang let the praise, skill, and power corrupt her into desiring to rule the Jade Palace. Oogway had suspected Fenghuang's betrayal, having prepared an inescapable cage for her. After he defeated her, Fenghuang fled from the Jade Palace, too afraid to face Oogway again. Shifu Once, Fenghuang and Shifu were members of their generation of the Furious Five, and they may have been friends and comrades. But that changed when Fenghuang's heart turned dark and she left the Jade Palace after losing a battle to Oogway, after which they became enemies. Fenghuang met Shifu again at the palace, and the red panda was carrying the incense she loathed, making her frown. The two fought, and Fenghuang defeated him and told Po to stab Shifu, wanting him dead so that she could replace him. Po Fenghuang first met Po when she saved him from falling to his death, and it was from him that she learned of Oogway's passing. When he tried to stop her, she tried to seduce him to join her side, presumably wanting him to be her apprentice, and she promised him power, glory, and mastery of advanced kung fu techniques, and tried to dazzle him by performing impressive kung fu moves that seemed to awe him. However, Po proved to be too virtuous of a warrior to fall for Fenghuang's offer, and he tricked her, pretending to be on her side before he managed to imprison her. Fenghuang declared she would have vengeance upon the panda as she was taken away to Chorh-Gom Prison. Also noted, Po was unable to defeat her, but tricked her instead. The Furious Five The former Furious Five Fenghuang was a member of her generation of the Furious Five, and they may have been friends and comrades until her heart turned dark and she left the Jade Palace after losing a battle to Oogway, after which they became enemies. The current Furious Five The current Furious Five heard a lot about her. She battled and defeated them. In "Crane on a Wire", she battled them again. The Furious Five were able to destroy her talons when Po found out she can't break iron. Crane and Po worked together to battle her. Crane delivered the finishing blow to knock her out. Clothing Fenghuang wears a purplish blue robe with gold trimming. Trivia * Fenghuang's name originates from the legendary ( : 鳳凰 ; : 凤凰 ; : "fènghuáng"), the mythological Chinese that stands as a symbol of and the Chinese Empress. Gallery Images Fenghuang-concepts.jpg|Concept art of Fenghuang by Andrew Shek Fenghuang colour.jpg|Character concept art FenghuangPalace.jpg|Fenghuang's turn to evil FenghuangFlees.jpg|Fenghuang fleeing Fenghuang1.jpg|Fenghuang in her lair Fenghuang-angry.png|Fenghuang's updated animation model View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References de:Fenghuang es:Fenghuang ru:Фен-Хуан Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Birds Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformerd Allies